


I Belong To You

by vamptramp0348



Series: All The Stars [8]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Forgiveness, Love, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Nigel makes it back to Romania and is reunited with Adam





	I Belong To You

**Author's Note:**

> "You make me feel so divine  
> Your soul and mine are entwined  
> Before you I was blind  
> But since I've opened my eyes  
> And with you there's no disguise  
> So I could open up my mind  
> I always loved you from the start  
> But I could not figure out that I had to do it everyday  
> So I put away the fight now I'm gonna live my life  
> Giving you the most in every way"
> 
> \- Lenny Kravitz "I Belong To You"

Darko was waiting for Nigel outside a cafe "That uh guy you sent me he's a bit um angry with you"

　

Nigel slicked his fingers through his hair "I know but I need to see him to explain"

　

Darko nodded sliding a large stuffed envelope "New papers, some money, new bank account...a new life but I was only able to get two so either you stay and deal with all the people you're avoiding and send the boy an the black guy on..."

　

"No, you're going to send that Harlan guy anywhere he wants to. Adam is coming with me and I need you to get something special for me just for him..."

**

　

Adam hadn't left the bedroom of the safe place since the man named Darko, an associate of Nigel's had took them there. Harlan made him eat and he used the en suite bathroom but any time Harlan tried to get him to leave the room he'd scream and shout at him about wanting to go home "I told you Adam we can't go back home it's not safe there" he would always explain time and time again to Adam but he didn't care to hear it. Adam would curl up in the bed and cover his ears then cry himself to sleep.

　

Harlan was flipping through channels he hated Romanian television so he turned it off he hated not being able to at least go outside but Darko warned them that they needed to stay in and everything they needed would be delivered every Tuesday and Thursday any other knocks on the door were to be ignored and Darko was to be called. He looked over at Adam's bedroom door he sighed the kid was hurt and fucked up over this entire ordeal if Nigel managed to make his way back Harlan was going to knock the shit out of him. Rising from the couch he had was going to give it one more attempt to talk to Adam but first he would make him mac and cheese, he had to explicitly tell Darko that Adam needed it.

　

"Adam?" Harlan entered to see him curled up hugging the pillow "I want to go home Harlan so if you're not here to tell me that we're going home then go...fuck yourself!"

　

Harlan cracked a smile "That Nigel sure expanded your vocabulary didn't he?"

　

"I do not want to talk about him!" he groaned "Alright fine we don't have to talk about it right now but after you eat this mac and cheese you need to take a fucking shower, you're stinking this room up"

　

Adam sat up and accepted the bowl from Harlan "Fine I will take a shower but I hate the clothes that Darko guy picked out so can you wash what I'm wearing?"

　

Harlan took a seat on the bed "I can do that, Adam I know this tough for you but maybe it can be a good thing. You're too set in your ways and while I still don't like Nigel or trust him but clearly he cares a great deal about you otherwise he would've let you die and saved himself"

　

"He called me an idiot kid and said that we weren't..." he began to get emotional Harlan grabbed the bowl quickly before it dropped. "...he said mean things"

　

"Look I know that seems bad and mean but you need to think about this Adam, if he didn't say any of that then that man who hurt you would have killed you. Nigel lied to him Adam to protect you that's what I've been trying to tell you but you kept screaming at me. I know you aren't in a comfortable place and you will never probably see your apartment again but you have to learn to adapt. Nigel, if he's still alive will come back for you he promised has that man broke a promise yet to you?"

　

Adam looked up at Harlan with tearful eyes "No, he hasn't. Harlan I feel awful I wished bad things in my head about Nigel because...what if he's dead? I..I...I won't get to say I'm sorry" Harlan pulled Adam into a hug "If that son of a bitch hasn't died before this I don't think he's going to"

　

"I made him get rid of his gun so he had nothing to fight with it's all my fault" he wept while Harlan patted his back.

　

"I'm sure Nigel is a very resourceful guy he probably could use a spoon to kill a man" Harlan joked but it was lost on Adam he just shook from his sobbing.

　

A knock on the door broke up their moment "It's probably Darko, finish eating then get your nasty ass in that shower" Harlan ordered getting up and leaving the room.

　

Nigel was standing at the door when Harlan answered "You don't even fucking ask who it is? That's not keeping Adam safe" he criticized Harlan when a balled up fist came through the doorway and tagged him in this left eye "You want to talk about keeping Adam safe?!" Harlan exclaimed dragging Nigel inside and throwing him to the floor he was a lot angrier than he thought but as he was standing over Nigel ready to back hand him he spotted Adam standing in the doorway of his room.

　

Nigel was confused by Harlan putting his arm down until he felt Adam's presence he turned to see him "Baby it's so good to see you"

　

A flood gate of feelings broke free in Nigel and he couldn't hold back he climbed up from the floor and swept across the floor to Adam wrapping himself around him "I am so fucking sorry for everything I said and for everything that happened to you. It's my fault and I will never let that shit happen again"

　

Adam was overwhelmed but he locked his arms back around Nigel "Harlan told me you had to lie to protect me but I need you to forgive me too I thought bad things about you and I wished bad things"

　

"I don't care about that baby I deserved it. I didn't want to say those things and I didn't want to have to uproot you but I had to make sure no one could get to you"

　

"Is it safe to go home now?"

　

Nigel let him go and held his face "No baby we can never go back to New York City. I am sending Harlan anywhere he wants to go with a fake identity and money..."

　

"Now wait just a damn minute I'm going home to my home. I didn't see anything in that apartment and I don't know where Adam is or what happened the police won't get anything useful out of me" Harlan objected.

　

"Fine he can go home but baby I want you to stay with me. I'm tired of running from all these mother fuckers so we're going to stay and deal with it all" Nigel explained.

　

"You are crazier than a fucking sewer rat you want Adam to stay here and live in danger while you settle scores with assholes you fucked over?"

　

Nigel growled and glared back at Harlan "I can protect him here better than anywhere else in the world I have people here who will die to keep me safe and anyone else I command them to but I've got something to help you" Nigel said turning back to Adam he reached behind him underneath his shirt to pull out a silver handgun "Are you fucking serious? You're going to give Adam a gun?"

　

"I'm going to teach him how to use it"

　

Adam stared at it with fear in his eyes "No, I..I don't want that"

　

"Baby you won't get hurt with it because I will teach you how to use it" Nigel held it out offering it but Adam backed away from him "He isn't some fucking crazy asshole like you he needs to come home with me Adam is innocent and we won't have trouble convincing the police of that"

　

"Harlan take a fucking walk and let me have time alone with Adam. You're safe no one is going to fuck with you" Nigel snapped at him Harlan shook his head and walked out.

　

"Okay I'll just put this down beside the bed" he said setting it on the bedside table then without thinking he took his own out and set it next to the one he got Adam "You lied to me! You promised me you would get rid of it!"

　

"Shit" Nigel hung his head "Adam I'm sorry that I lied but you know I am a dangerous man and being with me means you will arm yourself because I have tons of people who want to see me dead and they'll try to take you from me. If I didn't have my gun I wouldn't have made it out of the apartment Dante would've had me. Please baby we can work this out can't we?"

　

Adam hugged himself tightly "What if I want to go home with Harlan?"

　

"I won't stop you but I'll be honest it will fucking kill me. You are the best thing that has ever come into my life, you were like a shooting star landing in front of my car that night. I have loved before but not like this and I know you love me too Adam. You can't just walk away can you?"

　

Nigel uncrossed Adam's arms and unzipped his hoodie he cupped Adam's cheek and traced his thumb across his lips "I was so scared when I came home and that man was there. I couldn't help but panic and he beat me but you weren't there" Adam said softly verging on tears again.

　

"I know baby I failed you and I will never forgive myself for that but I want to teach you how to protect yourself and who knows someday I might need you to protect me" Nigel pulled Adam into his embrace their lips met unleashing the passion within Adam. He grabbed both sides of Nigel's face and assaulted him with kisses Nigel moaned and let Adam play out his desires.

　

He pushed Nigel back towards the bed but stopped with a complicated look upon his face "What's the matter baby?"

　

"Harlan says I need a shower because I stink, I haven't showered since I got here"

　

Nigel had noticed but he didn't care he just was relieved to be back with Adam "Well lets get you that shower I could use one too"

　

Adam's eyes brightened as he made the connection he grabbed Nigel by the rim of his pants and jerked him towards the bathroom. He wasted no time once they were inside undressing Nigel then as he was undressing himself Nigel turned the water on, once Adam was naked Nigel licked his tongue across Adam's lips. "I want to fuck you this time can I do that?" Adam was near panting Nigel smiled holding his face in his hands "You can do anything you want tonight baby."

　

Adam leaned back into Nigel's sopping wet chest as he soaped Adam's body up paying special attention to his cock "Nigel don't make me cum yet" he whimpered.

　

"I know you want to cum inside me don't you baby?" Nigel whispered in his ear kissing his temple moving his hand away from Adam's hard member back up his body just to wrap around him. They rocked back and forth while Nigel bathed Adam in kisses he had his world back and there was no way he was going to lose it again.

　

After the shower Adam was feeling tired and Harlan had returned "I know what I said but I'm feeling sleepy now can you take care of me?"

　

"I said anything you wanted baby" Nigel climbed on the bed and spooned himself behind Adam he lifted Adam's top leg and draped it over his so he could have access. As soon as Adam heard Nigel spit he licked his lips and shut his eyes preparing for the ecstasy that was about to transpire he shivered when his fingertips rubbed his saliva all over his puckered hole "Mmm Nigel please take care of me"

　

Nigel rubbed the head of his cock up and down the slick crack to tease and excite Adam further making his cock dribble pre-cum but he settled and began guiding the head in, once inside he moved his hand around to Adam's cock taking it into his fist so he could work him both ways. "Nigel!" Adam cried out he was being overloaded with pleasure he began to wiggle around restlessly. Nigel's cock filling his ass sent shockwaves of pleasure rippling throughout his entire body coupled with the furious fisting of his dick made Adam begin to feel anxious "Nigel...I want to cum...fuck I need to cum. I want you to cum!" he began swearing and writhing around. Nigel slowed his strokes on his cock but rolled his hips over on Adam to drive his own cock deeper. Adam's pelvis was stuck to the bed with Nigel's hand holding his throbbing cock rubbing it slowly until they both came together. Nigel buried himself as deep as he could then grunted as he released his cum into Adam he felt Adam's cock pulsating then he shot his hot load into Nigel's palm and fingers.

　

An hour later Adam was cuddled up in Nigel's arms neither could sleep but they were silent knowing they should be talking about what Adam was going to do. "Nigel?"

　

"Yes baby?"

　

"Can't we just go somewhere else? Somewhere far far away from Romania?"

　

"Yes we could but Adam they won't stop chasing me so it's best if I stop running. Is this because you're afraid of the gun?" Nigel whispered kissing Adam's forehead.

　

"I just don't think I will be good with it"

　

"Adam you're not stupid or retarded, fuck you're probably smarter than me so I know you can learn how to use the gun. I will take care of you baby but if you still want to go home with Harlan I understand"

　

Adam sat up leaning on his elbow looking Nigel in the eye "If you love me you wouldn't want me to go would you?"

　

"Adam I do fucking love you and no I don't want you to go but I won't force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with, that's also love. Love cannot be forced it has to be willing"

　

He didn't say anything else he just stared at the wall then back at Nigel "I want to stay with you and I know that means having a gun but can you make me a promise and keep it?"

　

"Yes anything"

　

"Promise me that you will never leave me again that if we have to die that it will be together"

　

Nigel came up from the bed immediately "I promise I won't ever leave you again but it won't come to that baby. We're going to live to be old men" he hugged Adam to his chest and kissed the top of his head. "I don't care what happens as long as we're together" Adam whispered clinging to Nigel.

　

　

 


End file.
